1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to management of resources in communication networks, and in particular to a method and system for enabling emergency dispatch control of communication resources in accordance with emergency event driven criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Allocation and adjustment of communication resources during a crisis is increasingly recognized as a critical emergency management tool. For an emergency occurring at a particular location or covering a particular area, it is important to enable communications conveying accurate and comprehensive field assessment information to ensure timely and adaptive allocation of remedial resources. Such emergencies may include the occurrence or aftermath of manmade or natural disasters such as vehicle accidents, explosions, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, etc.
Conventional emergency communication resource allocation/management techniques includes specialized radio bands such as reserved for and used by police and fire departments. Implementation of such channel/bandwidth reservation techniques does not adequately address the needs of potentially large numbers of emergency responders in response to an emergency event that may span a substantial area in terms of the actual disaster site and/or the location(s) from and to which emergency responders must traverse.